Alaaria: Dovahkiin
by Spyro Cool
Summary: The Story of the Dragonborn. The legendary warrior who's destiny it is to defeat Alduin. The Dragonborn just so happens to be Alaaria.
1. Unforseen Circumstances

**NOTE: The first two chapters will basically be exactly the same as the introduction to Skyrim, and the Chapter 2 will be short.**

**Things will be different starting with Chapter 3.**

* * *

_Ugh. Gods, tell me I've got a Histcarp, this headache is k- Oh... Right..._

My vision became clearer and allowed me to see the three men sitting in the carriage with their hands bound, just as my hands were. The man next to me was gagged too. We'd been captured by Imperial Soldiers and were on our way to... Well, Mara knew where we were going.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. I'm Ralof." The blond Nord in front of me spoke grimly. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same us, and that thief Lokir over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks" the smallish man next to him (Lokir) complained. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

_So that explains the ambush then. Damn Stormcloaks. I hate the agreement as much as they do, but that Ulfric... All he wants is power._

"If they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!" he continued before looking at me and saying "You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof responded before the Imperial Soldier driving the carriage yelled for us to shut up. We didn't, of course.

Lokir faced the man next to me and spoke. What he said... I can't really remember as I was trying to collect my memories from what had happened. It wasn't long before we arrived in the little village of Helgen. _Why are we here? If there are captured Stormcloaks here, wouldn't we be going to Solitude?_

It wasn't until the carriage stopped that I realised: We weren't going to jail. We were going to Sovngarde. We were ordered off the carriage and our names were called.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." an Imperial Soldier read out. Ulfric walked to the Headsman's block.

_WHAT!? THAT WAS ULFRIC SITTING NEXT TO ME!? No wonder we're getting executed... They think we were together..._

"Ralof of Riverwood." the Imperial read out next. And thus the Nord walked to the block. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No!" Lokir cried out, "I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" The foolish little Nord tried to run, but was quickly impaled by an iron arrow from the Archers.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Imperial Captain laughed.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." the Imperial with the list was talking to me this time. "Who... are you?"

I gave the man my name and he searched his list for the name 'Alaaria'. With no luck, he spoke to the captain next to him. "What should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list." The bitch replied. "She goes to the block."

"By your orders, captain." he turned to me. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the Captain, Alaaria."

At the block, General Tullius spoke to Ulfric. Again, I wasn't paying attention. The only thing in my head was a prayer to Talos. As a priestess was giving that pig, Ulfric, his last rites, one of the Stormcloak soldiers (from the other carriage that was in front of us) walked forward and demanded his death immediately. The Imperials obliged and knelt him down at the Headsman's block. Within a few seconds...

CHOP!

The Stormcloak's head rolled into the basket, as the Captain kicked his body out of the way. The beheading caused some shouts by the public in Helgen. Not that this was a problem. "Next!" the Captain pointed at me. "The Nord in the rags!"

A sound roared through the air. The Imperial who read the list out questioned it, but the Captain moaned "I said, next prisoner!"

"To the block, Alaaria." The Imperial who called out our names requested. "Nice and easy." For someone who's standing watching me getting killed, I quite like that guy.

_Come on, List Imperial. Let me off with a warning?_

I was put down with my head in the block. I stared into the cold ruthless eyes of the Headsman. But that was when I saw it.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?" Tullius cried out.

"Dragon!" someone else screamed.

The force of the dragon landing on the tower caused the Headsman to fall. I'm not sure if I should be feeling lucky yet.

"GUARDS! GET THE TOWNSPEOPLE TO SAF-" Tullius ordered before the ringing in my ears blocked all noise. It took me a few moments to get onto my feet, and I ran into the nearest building I could with my blurred vision. The Watchtower. As my vision cleared I saw who else was in the tower. Ralof, some other Stormcloaks and – ugh... – Ulfric. I swear, if my hands weren't bound...

I tried running up to the top of the tower. But as I did, the dark dragon smashed through the walls and shouted. Fire burst through. What I did next was incredibly stupid. I jumped through the whole in the wall. It wasn't an entirely stupid idea, mind you. There was an inn on the other side, so I jumped through the inn and got outside.

Okay, maybe that was a stupid idea. I was a sitting duck. A man was lying in the road, with a boy kneeling next to him. "Haming!" the List Imperial pleaded to the little boy. "You need to get over here! Now!" the boy ran to the List Imperial – who I have now named 'Listy' - and waited with a Helgen Elder. "Torolf!" the Imperial cried this time. The dragon burnt the man in the road to a crisp.

"Still alive, Alaaria? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." he turned to the Elder. "Gunnar. Take care of the boy. I need to find General Tullius and join the defence!" Listy and I ran through Helgen, trying to avoid any parts of the village that weren't completely burnt when the dragon knocked them down here.

We reached the Keep where Ralof was waiting. "Ralof! You damn traitor! Out of my way!" Listy shouted.

"We're escaping, Hadvar!" Ralof replied. _So that's Listy's name..._

"Fine!" Lis- Hadvar replied in a rush. "I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

The dragon landed right next to us. I'm not sure what happened to Ralof, but Hadvar and I managed to escape into the Keep. We took a moment to breath and we asked each other if that was truly a dragon. "Come here," he told me, "Let me see if I can get those bindings off." He cut the bindings with his dagger and instructed me to find a weapon and some armour. All I could find was some Imperial Armour, 4 Gold and an Iron Sword. _Good enough for now, I guess. I wouldn't mind having a bow though..._


	2. Troubling Thoughts

The trip through the Keep was... Interesting, to say the least. Stormcloaks, torturers, spiders, a bear and three mammoths. I don't even want to know how they managed to got those in there. On the bright side, I managed to pick a few things up in there. Some Gold, Potions, Lockpicks, a Hunting Bow with Iron Arrows and Novice Robes with a Novice Hood. Oh! I even found a Spell Tome! It was a lightning spell. I hadn't used it yet, I may be able to get some decent coin if I sell it.

Anyway, it was nice to be out and have some fresh air. But "Wait!" Hadvar whispered just as we escaped the Keep. I looked up to see the Dark Dragon flying above us and over the mountains. "Looks like he's gone for good this time." I sighed with relief.

"I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back, though." he replied.

"The closest town is Riverwood. My uncle Alvor is the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'll help us out." Hadvar seemed to have something on his mind. Something troubling. Of course, a dragon - a creature that people didn't even know truly existed - had appeared and almost killed us! But this was something else...

"Let's get going then!" I smiled, trying to not think of it. Hadvar told me about the nightmares he had about Bleak Falls Barrow (a ruin near Riverwood) as a child. It didn't look like the nicest place to live next to.

We cut across a hill to get to Riverwood to find a mine guarded by a Bandit. After one look at us he attacked, we – of course – were stronger and killed him. I took his Gold, seeing as he wouldn't be needing it and it probably didn't belong to him anyway. The journey to Riverwood was relatively peaceful. A few wolves attacked, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. But something was still bothering Hadvar... IU had to find out what it was.

"Uncle Alvor. Hello!" Hadvar smiled as we approached the Blacksmith at the entrance to Riverwood.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from..." Alvor saw Hadvar's grim face. "Shor's bones, what happened to you boy?"

"Shh. Uncle." Hadvar whispered. "We should go inside to talk. This is Alaaria. She's a friend. She saved my life, in fact."

"I can't take all the credit." I told him. "Hadvar did most of the work!"

"Uncle. We need to go inside." Hadvar strained. And with a silent nod, Alvor led us into his home.

Just before I entered, I heard an elderly woman shouting "A dragon! I saw a dragon!". Poor souls of Riverwood...

"Sigrid! We have company!" Alvor yelled into the basement.

"Hadvar! We've been so worried about you!" Alvor's wife Sigrid welcomed. "Sit down and I'll get you three something to eat."

"Now then boy," Alvor asked. "What's the big mystery?"

Hadvar told them the story which took quite a while for the others to believe. But at about 10pm, everything had been told. Alvor still had the shock on his face though. The family were kind. They allowed to stay for a while and to take whatever I needed. But after our day, I just needed to lie down in bed.

I couldn't sleep, so I've written down the events of today, although I won't be forgetting them any time soon. But this is the story so far. I should try and get some rest. I have something to ask Hadvar in the morning.


	3. An Old Friend

It's light out. It's just before midday. A friendly face smiles at me. It's Hadvar!

I realise that I haven't eaten for over a day now – I didn't feel too good last night, so I politely denied Sigrid's offer of food- , and I'm **very** hungry. But as Haddy and I sit down to eat breakfast I remember something I needed to say.

"Hadvar... Um... Is there something bothering you about Helgen? Not the dragon, but... Something else?" I ask as his eyes open wide.

"How did you guess?" He asked, but carried on.

"You see, there's this Khajiit who lived in Helgen. He was raised by Argonians until he was just twelve years of age. He was then banished into Skyrim due to the rest of the Argonians not accepting him. He found his way into Helgen, where he met and befriended Vilod. Vilod was living in a bad way, so he couldn't do much, but he tried to help my friend in any way he could. 'Stone-Angel Watcher', the Khajiit, lived in the inn in Hegen. Stone-Angel was never a fighter, and didn't like to travel alone, so Vilod took him to River wood every week for two or three, where he lived at the Sleeping Giant Inn. Then Vilod would bring him back." Hadvar explained.

He continued, "Ralof - the Stormcloak who escaped Helgen – and I were good friends as children, and when Stone-Angel arrived we all played together. When Ralof joined the Stormcloaks and I joined the Imperial Legion however, the two of us split up... Stone-Angel's friendship with Ralof slowly vanished as he became closer to me, as he didn't respect the Stormcloaks either. Stone-Angel Watcher's visits carry on even to this day, even though we only really see each other once a month."

Hadvar finished his story with "I don't know what's happened to him. Whether he's alive or not. I should have checked for him. I should have at least tried to find him! But... Only time will tell now. If he was still there, he will be burnt to death by now. But I pray to Talos. Yes, Talos. I pray to Talos for his safety." Hadvar leaves the room for a few minutes, probably wishing I can't see his tears.

I... I'm at a loss for words. I was in that inn. I could've been standing right next to him... Okay. Priorities. I need to think. Right. First, I should really speak to the Jarl in Whiterun. Balgruuf. Second... I need to find a place to stay, if I can... But I also want to keep a look out for this Stone-Angel Watcher.

I change into the Black Robes that Sigrid gave me, and Alvor has given me a Woodcutter's Axe to help me earn some coin along with a Ring of Minor Illusion as a gift. There was actually quite a lot in the Keep, but some extra gold never hurts. In fact, after selling some of my unneeded stuff from Helgen's Keep, I have 82 gold. So far so good.

I said my farewells and gave Haddy a big hug before setting off for Whiterun. It isn't far, it shouldn't take that long to get there. As I walk out of Riverwood, I recap on what happened yesterday.

_I was stopped by two Imperial Soldiers. Or at least, what I thought were Imperial Soldiers. They asked me to come along with them and for me to give them my weapons. Not really wanting them to arrest me for not obeying them, I followed them My bow... I didn't want to give it up, but I thought I'd be getting it back so I gave it to them.. I didn't understand why I was being taken to a bandit camp. I thought that maybe the Soldiers were going to kill the Bandits before they took me to wherever they were taking me. But it was all fake. The Imperial Soldiers were bandits too, and of course, I had no weapons. I was as dead as Ulfric Stormcloak's morals. So I ran. What else could I have done? I ran South. It was only a short distance to the Cyrodiil border, and there are bound to be some guards there, right? And of course, running away from __**real**_ _Imperials at the site of the Stormcloak ambush was a __**GREAT**__ idea, wasn't it? I guess that was when they used the sleep poison tipped arrows on me..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a boom. I look ahead to see a giant terrorising a farm. I'm not a hero. I'm sure someone will come along and defeat it. I mean, telling the Jarl about the Dragon would surely be more important than killing a giant. I forget about him and run up to the Whiterun gates, only to find out that they're closed 'due to the dragons about.' I guess the Jarl already knows, but I could still help! I mean, I was THERE!

"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack." I tell the guard.

"Fine." he allows me access. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you."

It's been a while since I've been in a Hold Capital. Whiterun is so... Magnificent! There's a man in Imperial armour arguing with a blacksmith just inside the front gates. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that he's just a wannabe soldier who wants to sound tough. He walks up to me. "Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?" he asks. Gray-Mane... I know who Eorlund Gray-Mane is. Practically everyone in Tamriel knows who he is. He's the Blacksmith of the Skyforge. I have no idea what this 'Battle-Born' thing is, so I simply reply with "Gray-Mane." The wannabe makes an annoyed grunt and walks away. I try and hold back a laugh.

But now isn't the time. I need to speak to the Jarl. As I walk through the city, I overhear a child bullying another, something about a lost sword and Priest of Talos yelling loudly. I pay my respects to the Talos Shrine before heading up to the 'castle', Dragonsreach.

Balgruuf's Dunmer housecarl, - Irileth I believe her name was – draws her sword as I enter and demands to know the reason of my intrusion. I tell her that I have something to tell the Jarl. I tell her about the dragon in Helgen.

"You know about Helgen?" she asks, "Come. Jarl Balgruuf will want to speak to you personally."

"So. You were at Helgen, Irileth tells me?" Jarl Balgruuf asks. I confirm the news, and Balgruuf and Irileth discuss sending troops to Riverwood. Now that I think about it, it was kind of odd how there were no guards in Riverwood. As a reward for informing the Jarl, he rewards me with Studded Imperial Armour. He goes on to tell me that he needs my assistance. I can't back out of the Jarl's request, so I follow him as he goes to speak to his court wizard, Farengar.

Farengar Secret-Fire, the Jarl's court wizard tells me that he needs someone to find a Stone Tablet called the Dragonstone in Bleak Falls Barrow. He needs this as it is told that the stone has an ancient map of dragon burial sites. Before I set off, I ask Farengar whether I can use his Arcane Enchanter. He allows me to do so, and I disenchant the Ring of Minor Illusion, the Novice Hood and the Novice Robes to learn their secrets.

It's getting late, and I should probably get some rest before setting out for Bleak Falls. So I head to the Market and ask a shopkeeper named Carlotta who is just shutting down her stall where I can go for a room to sleep. She points me to The Bannered Mare where I can get a room for a mere ten gold. But she also warns me to steer clear of the bard, Mikael. He only obsesses about women and is giving her grief. So before I sleep, I think I'll pay him a little visit.

I meet Mikael, who is even worse than Carlotta described. I try to tell him to leave her alone, to no avail. So I pull down my sleeves and decide to ask him in a different way. "Leave her alone, Mikael. Or else." I warn him.

"I don't have to take that from you!" he shouts as he pulls his sleeves down too. I allow him to throw the first punch, but he's no better than a skeever at fighting. We take it upstairs after a few minutes, where I throw a final uppercut, leaving him winded on the floor.

"You leave her alone, or this gets worse. Understood?" I ask. And he mouths the word 'Understood.'

I decide to rent a room from Hulda at the counter for 10 gold. I now have 72 gold left. I lock the door, in case Mikael tries any funny business. I don't know why he'd risk it, but at least I'm secure. I put my bow, arrows, and sword against the wall and turn in for the night. Bleak Falls Barrow tomorrow. And hopefully some nice loot too.


End file.
